memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:USS Exeter (NCC-26531)
24th Century Sidebar This is the first time I used the {sidebar starship} without an image file. The result is underwhelming. Any thoughts? --GNDN 00:12, 10 September 2006 (UTC) * I really don't see the need for it since it duplicated the exact same text just to the left of the box-- not to mention the fact there is no image to place there, making the top section, " " an eyesore. As far as starship sidebars go, they seem much more useful for starship-class pages. --Alan del Beccio 00:31, 10 September 2006 (UTC) ::I agree in principle. I had some time on my hands, so I thought I'd take the sidebar out for a spin. My impression was that Cid Highwind thought it would be useful on any starship page (but not every page), and I agreed. One of the things that stood out about MA was the uniformity of presentation of key components of Star Trek. Much like a real encyclopedia, if you get my meaning. In any event, absent objection, I will remove at least the second sidebar. Thanks again. --GNDN 00:46, 10 September 2006 (UTC) :::If you wanted to include a picture relating to the Exeter, that might work too.. for example, showing the casualty report that mentioned Exeter.. -- Captain M.K.B. 06:56, 10 September 2006 (UTC) ::::I am going to tread lightly on that front. I can't recall who wrote this --and I am too indolent to look it up-- but someone around here completely ixneyed the idea of "class ship" place holders. I suspect shots of the bridge, engineering, or other interior spaces would meet with similar disapprobation, much less a PADD image. Great idea, though. Seriously, I sense a certain resistance to this {sidebar starship}. Which is why I pasted a few in, so as to gage the general climate. --GNDN 07:15, 10 September 2006 (UTC) :::::Well its not exactly the same idea... if we had a PADD that clearly said "U.S.S. EXETER" on it its not like it would be a generic "class ship" image -- it would be the most relevant image available referencing the ship itself -- Captain M.K.B. 07:45, 10 September 2006 (UTC) ::::::Piping in. I am the one who "ixneyed" the "generic ship of the class image". My problem there was that it would be mis-representing the image. It would not be an actual image of said ship, or something directly related to it. A casualty report or a PADD does relate diretly to the ship in question. I would therefore not object to that. --OuroborosCobra talk 11:13, 10 September 2006 (UTC) PNA-inaccurate Two points: ;Registry : This is derived from the Encyclopedia, I think. Is there any on-screen source? Otherwise, this should be moved to the background section. ;Class : I checked the transcript of the VOY episode where this ship is mentioned, but it doesn't state the ship's class there. Any other reference to this ship, or is this part speculation? -- Cid Highwind 16:26, 18 November 2006 (UTC) ---- Re:Class - Casualty report. -- Cid Highwind 16:31, 18 November 2006 (UTC) : It is from the encyclopedia, and i moved it accordingly. --Alan del Beccio 06:44, 21 November 2006 (UTC)